Most meters have a limited usefulness. A volt/ohm meter is used to determine voltage and resistance, for example. In conducting an analysis of a vehicular engine, it is common to analyze a number of different parameters. Currently, the mechanic has to have a collection of different meters to perform the various analyses required from time to time. Thus, he may need a volt/ohm meter, a primary tach/dwell meter, a secondary tach meter, a DC current meter and a pressure meter. This is expensive because the mechanic has to purchase the entirety of a number of different meters. But, there is much circuitry in common among the various meters. For example, the display, circuitry to drive the display, a microprocessor, a power supply and certain switching structure are much the same in various meters.